10 steps to being normal
by ShillpaK
Summary: Romi is a New York author and journalist, and has very little interest in dating, but when she meets a Billionaire's son, Aaron Atali, she learns that there is a little more than to jut being handsome.


**Okay, so I'm really excited for my new story! I've been thinking about writing it for a long time. I know that it's category is Fifty Shades of Grey, but that's only because it is mentioned like one time in the story. Now, may I warn you that this can get a bit sexual at parts, which is why it is rated M for mature... but it's honestly nothing like Fifty Shades of Grey. By the way, the line breaks mean it is changing from the thoughts of Aaron to Romi. **

I used to love airplanes, but honestly now, I hat them. Outside the window, it was just clouds.

"I'm so excited, Romi!", said Ashley. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Psh! Do you even know who's going to be there?" she asked

"Um... Hawaiians?" I said dumbly.

"No! You know that guy for Atali Industries? He was at one of our meetings once", she said.

"Yeah, I remember him. Doesn't he have, like, fifteen girlfriends?" I smirked.

"Yes! And he's, like, fifty! Anyway, so before he became all playboy, he actually had a wife, and they had son, but you know, they divorced and stuff..." she went on.

"Your point?" I snapped.

"You seriously don't know who I'm talking about?". I shook my head.

"His son! His son is going to be there!" she said. I looked at her suspiciously.

"You didn't set me up with a Billionaire's son, did you?"

"Oh, honey, you wish I did", she said. "He's like, the freaking guest of honor for this party. And he's like this total playboy", she smirked. I scoffed.

"You know, just because you're a virgin, it doesn't mean you can ruin it for everyone". I smiled at her, and started squealing like a twelve year old when it comes to Twilight.

"That's more like it".

The air smelled like fire, and I felt the water of the ocean. My hair was still wet from surfing. I made it to our suite, where Ashley was waiting impatiently.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here by six!" she exclaimed.

"It's only six'o'five, Ashley, calm down", I said drying my hair with a towel. I changed into a casual grey dress.

"It takes like thirty minutes to get there", she said, pulling my hand out the door. I quickly grabbed my boots. I got a limo for us go in, even though there was only two of us. Ashley has been dying to go in one for such a long time.

The music blared from at least a mile away. Right when I stepped out of the limo, I felt an arm pull me aside from the paparazzi.

"Khloe? What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. Khloe was a good friend; she was also a designer for Juicy Couture.

"Wow... you're wearing that? You're pretty much screaming, _I'm a virgin! Touch me and I'll put a restraining order on you!_". I rolled my eyes. I already saw Ashley on the red carpet... wait- what? Red carpet.

"Since when was there a red carpet?" I heaved. She gave me that, told you so, look. She walked with her six inch heels onto the carpet. Sometimes I wish I was her. She was petite and hugable. I was awkwardly tall. Wishing my hair had been pulled back, the late winds of the island played with it teasingly. A sudden gush of wind sent it spiraling in the wind. I groaned.

* * *

Stella gave me a list of all the guests of honor who are going to be at the party.

"Okay, let's see... you, of course", she giggled. It doesn't matter how much she tries to hide, but I could tell that Stella had a crush on me. "Um... Khloe Kipper, the designer, Miley Cyrus, Leonardo Di Caprio, um... Romi Castro-"

"Romi Castro? You know, the author, director, she was like a prodigy", she scoffed.

"Are you being sassy with me, Ms. Smith?" She blushed.

"Um... No sir".

I had asked Stella to come with me to the party; perhaps she could meet someone. She wasn't really my type, but honestly, I didn't know what was. I'm afraid she had taken that the wrong way.

It was loud and blaring in the party. Many of the guests had gotten tables to order food, while the rest had been at the bar. It was totally outdoors. I had skipped the suit and tie and decided that I would go with shorts and a Hollister shirt. It was on a beach, after all. Stella wore a really, suffocating tight pink dress with heels that almost made her look as tall as me. It was quite a view, because I was used to her in office wear.

My eyes searched the crowd. I had gotten my friend, Gavin, to come along with me. He was actually the son of one of my dad's girlfriends. Even though they broke up (were they even really together?), we stayed close.

"I would bang her", said Gavin, pointing to Khloe Kipper.

"Dude, you don't want do that. I heard she bites", I smirked.

"I'll use a condom", he laughed. I rolled by eyes. Through the floor of heels, I did spot one pair of black short boots. As I followed her legs, I noticed that she looked familiar.

"Stella, who's that?" I said, trying not to point. Stella immediately noticed.

"That's Romi Castro; the girl I was telling you about", she said blankly.

Gavin smirked at me. "Go talk to her". I held my middle finger up to him. She started coming closer. Her long hair seemed to be a troll to get into everyone's faces.

Gavin stood up and walked towards her. He tapped on her shoulder. "This is Aaron", he said, and just left. She first stared in confusion, but then she saw me sitting down.

"I'm guessing you're Aaron?" she smiled.

"God, you a mind reader?" I said sarcastically. She sat down. she had big brown eyes and an unstoppable smile.

"So, _Romi_, what have you been doing lately?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer.

"Waiting", she said. I looked at her. "For Black Flag to come out".

"Assassin's Creed 4?" I asked.

"I finished playing Assassin's Creed 3, like, a long time ago, and now, I feel like I don't have a life anymore", she said sadly.

"I have it", I said.

"What?"

"I got it. I got the demo. My dad sponsored it at the Comic Con, and well, they gave us a demo. It's pretty much the game with a bunch of glitches in it".

"No way", she gasped.

"Way. I was actually wondering if you would want to go on a date with me, like, a play... date", I said awkwardly.

"A play date?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I have gotten to touch it yet. I'm actually leaving tomorrow, you?"

"Um... in four days, but I'll make it work. Where, exactly do you live again?"

"New York", I said. She smiled.

"How convenient".


End file.
